marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martha Johansson (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly , , , Xavier Institute student body, John Sublime & U-Men | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School For Higher Learning; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; SublimeCorp, New York City, New York; | Gender = Female | Height = 0'6" | Height2 = (1'0" in bowl) | Weight = 3 lbs | Weight2 = (24 lbs. in bowl) | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Disembodied brain, living in a fluid-filled floating jar | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Taking high school-level classes on Utopia | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Ethan Van Sciver | First = New X-Men #118 | HistoryText = with Martha Johansson]] Origin Little is known about Martha's past. As a teenage mutant runaway, Martha was captured by the human supremacist group, the U-Men. Their founder John Sublime had her brain removed from her body, keeping the disembodied brain alive in a capsule. Sublime controlled her through drugs and syringes, and used her to subdue his opponents. He used this method against the two X-Men, Cyclops and Emma Frost. The pair eventually broke free of her control, and liberated Martha. After gaining her freedom, Martha then took her revenge on Sublime by causing him to fall to his apparent death. Xavier Institute After Martha was freed, Cyclops and Emma enrolled her in the Xavier Institute where she became a member of Xorn's Special Class. Fellow student, Quentin Quire invented a special hovering case to hold Martha's brain. Martha seems to have developed a friendship with Ernst, super-strong mutant appearing like an old woman, who often pulled Martha's case by chain and repeated Martha's telepathic communications. When Xorn impersonated Magneto and formed his new Brotherhood of Mutants, Martha, along with most of the Special Class, joined. However, Martha's loyalty to Xorn seemed tenuous as she predicted Xorn's plans would fail miserably. After Xorn's death, Martha returned to the newly rebuilt Xavier Institute. In the wake of M-Day, only 27 students (including Martha) retained their mutant powers. Although Martha remained at the school, she was excluded from trying out for the New X-Men. Manifest Destiny & Nation X Following the destruction of the X-Mansion by Sentinels , Beast returned to the school grounds to retrieve some of his research and Martha to bring both to Graymalkin Industries in San Francisco. Following the movement of the majority of the mutant populace to the floating island of Utopia, Martha was instrumental in stopping a plot to take over Utopia by fellow disembodied mutant Kid Omega, almost sacrificing herself in the process. Curse of the Mutants During Xarus' vampire invasion of San Francisco, Martha possessed a sleeping Rogue to experience further heroics. Ernst assisted in watch after Martha's brain and following between in case of trouble. While inhabiting Rogue's body, Martha met Damen, a charming vampire claiming she was the reincarnated of his lover, Rue. At first Martha was enamored with Damen and the idea running away with him, but after sharing a kiss she realized he was soulless. Heartbroken, Damen allowed Martha to end his existence. ]] Schism & Regenesis Following the schism between Wolverine and Cyclops, Martha chose to stay on Utopia and join Hope Summers' Lights at the request of Zero. During her first mission with Hope's team, Martha's glass tank was broken by a suicide bomber, none other than a recently mindwiped Sebastian Shaw. Without Pixie available to teleport her to back to Utopia, Zero used his own mutant powers to create a body for her. Upon returning to Utopia, Kenji and Martha remained connected within the same techno-organic form, and began to harbor romantic feelings for one another. She initiated the relationship, somewhat; she was incredibly grateful to not just be a "brain in a jar" any longer, and was eager to interact and feel once again. After a while, however, Martha begins to realize that Kenji is just showing her his "works of art"-- his dreams-- because he had been connected to her for so long. When she asks him why he's showing her this, rather than the real world, he's vague about his plans. She uses her powers to return to reality, and realizes that she's been alone, in the borrowed body, for some time. Martha goes to Hope's aid once Kenji controls most of Utopia, and is now influencing its resident mutants into a frenzy to destroy her. Using her powers, it's presumed that Martha made Kenji "see" that she wasn't there as he confessed to Hope that he had, in fact, only been infatuated with her due to her immense psychic abilities. After lifting the illusion, Martha approached Kenji, stating that she had heard everything, and was able to bypass his psychic blocks with the help of Hope's power mimicry. Desperate, Kenji made a plea for her to listen to him, and that it wasn't what she thought. She approached him and, using an as-yet unidentified (presumably psychic) attack, comforted him telling him that, "if it were any consolation, I had no heart to break." The attack destroyed Kenji's body, and by extension, the body he had created for Martha, as well. Hope was able to rush Martha to the infirmary, where they had constructed a new containment vessel for her. She continued to live on Utopia, but reverted to a severed brain that can only interact telepathically. Avengers vs. X-Men After the Avengers took Utopia they didn't want the kids to join the war, hurt themselves or someone else so they sent them to the Avengers Academy. However, the teenage mutants didn't want to stay there after a brief fight occurred (that Martha didn't take part in). When the mutants started to leave Utopia, the teenage mutants (including Martha) went to the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. While there, Martha talked to Genesis and showed that she has a crush on him as she told him she finds him to be cute. | Powers = Martha is a mutant with psychically based powers, including: *'Telepathy:' Martha is a telepath, and her powers in this area are shown as being quite advanced. At one time she was capable of overpowering Emma Frost's subconscious defenses; however, this was while Emma's telepathy was inoperative due to her diamond form. **''Psycho-Chaff:'' Martha can broadcast disruptive psionic signals in her immediate vicinity. These signals cloud the minds of her victims, inhibiting their concentration and autonomic nervous functions to the point of stupor. **''Mind Possession:'' The ability to project a psionic energy surge that overwhelms her victims' consciousness while placing her mind in command, allowing her full control of their physical body. The range and upper limits of this ability are undetermined. **''Power Negation:'' Martha is able to negate or block the use of others' mutant's powers. This power is much like the Morlock Leech's, but unlike Leech, Martha has conscious control of her powers. The range and upper limits of this ability are undetermined. *'Bioluminescent Blood:' Martha's blood has luminescent properties. After running away from home, she wrote her parents a note using her own blood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Martha lives as a disembodied brain, and requires regular injections of medical fluids to live. | Equipment = | Transportation = *Pixie's teleportation. Martha lives in a glass tank, which was created by John Sublime and improved by Quentin Quire. | Weapons = | Notes = * "No-Girl" was originally claimed to be a student in Xavier's Special Class. However, there has been some confusion over No-Girl's true identity. Since No-Girl was never seen, and Martha was specifically called No-Girl in the future, it is believed that the existence of a separate being named No-Girl is not true, but rather a fabrication made up by Martha. Not until recently, was it confirmed that Martha is in fact No-Girl. * Prior to Zero creating a body for her, Martha lived in a glass tank, which was created by John Sublime. The device had been improved by Quentin Quire, who has attached anti-gravity floats to it, which allowed Martha to move. | Trivia = * Martha's archnemesis is Kid Omega , which can seem a tad strange, as he has improved her brain tank before. * Martha's original body has never been seen on panel. * Other disembodied brains:William Carmody,Professor Donaire,Tiger Duncan,The BrainTales#99(2/51)5th story[[http://www.atlastales.com/issue/2263] and Doctor Sun. * Alien disembodied brains:The Great One,Xandarian Worldmind and Jarheadhttp://marvel.wikia.com/Luminals_(Earth-616). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Power Negation Category:Flight Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Significant Threats